


You Thought I Was Happy (But He's Not Here.)

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: You Thought I Was Happy [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, How do I tag again, Hurt No Comfort, Magic and Science, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Talon are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: Subject #0032 (CLASSIFIED)------------------------------------------------------------Subject Name: Hanzo Shimada.Subject Age: 37.Subject Height: 5'8.Subject Affiliation: Shimada Clan (Former).Mercenary (Former).Overwatch Agent.Subject Base of Operations: Hanamura, Japan (Former).Watchpoint: Gibraltar.Subject Status: Alive.Subject's Test Level: Unsure.Notes: Subject #0032 has shown both progress and set-backs.  More testing required if amnesia is to be completed.





	You Thought I Was Happy (But He's Not Here.)

**Author's Note:**

> WEW!
> 
> Took me for fuck ever to make this, and I'm actually finishing it up in one of my school classes right now (we're watching a movie, don't worry :D )
> 
> Yee! I'm sorry it took so long to get this out y'all but hell here we go! Outta a writers block if just a little I'm able to give you a little insight!

Jesse bit his knuckle as he fought another sob.  He wanted him  _ back _ , damn it,  _ now! _  But he knew it wasn’t realistic.  They had no lead, other than that Talon, the mother fuckers they are, took him.  The only reason they knew that was because they had gotten a video of Hanzo, hair down and longer than before, rubbing his eye as he just repeated words. 

_ “Hair.  Black. Blue.  Hat, but not glasses.  Dragons. Perplexed…” He trailed off, frowning. _

_ “You knew this word earlier, Hanzo.” A voice off screen said. _

_ Hanzo shook his head, “I can not…” He stopped again, giving a noise of annoyance. _

_“You cannot…  Remember?”_ _  
__“I am to assume that is the word then.” He replied, looking to the person._

_ “Yes.  The word is remember.  To remember is to recall something you previously knew.” _

_ Hanzo frowned, “Previously…?” _

_ “This is astonishing.  He knows perplexed, but he doesn’t know previously.  This is truly a great discovery. Perhaps if we change the dosage of serum we will be able to complete the amnesia.” _

_ “There is also a chance of increasing his memory ability, however.  Perhaps we should up it in increments.” Another behind-the-camera man said. _

_ Hanzo stayed silent as they talked, his lips moving silently as he repeated the words he apparently ‘knew’. “Head.  Neck. Perplexed. Hat. Cowboy. Dragons. Magic. Archer. Bow. Arrow. Shuriken.” His frown deepened, the crease between his brows prominent. _

_ “New word?” A scientist asked. _

_ “Shuiken.” Hanzo said aloud. _

_ The scientists fell silent for a moment, before the camera shook and lifted as someone picked it up, “That’ll be all for now, Hanzo.  We will be back later.” _

_ “With more needles.” Hanzo stated. _

_ Without another word the camera turned off. _

 

No one knows why it appeared into Overwatch files, as from how the scientist had been talking it was obvious it was not intended to get into Overwatch hands.  No one on the Overwatch side could figure out what happened that caused Hanzo to disappear. Over two weeks ago Hanzo was last seen heading to his room after a training with Genji.  Athena reported soon after that Hanzo had fallen unconscious in his room, but when Angela had gotten there, he was simply gone. There was no video or audio data of what happened to him.  For two weeks, two of the longest weeks in McCree’s life, they had had no word or warning of what had happened to the archer.

And now here was  _ something _ , but it was basically nothing for all it gave them in sense of  _ where _ he was, but now they know  _ how _ he is.  

“From what we can tell, Talon has Hanzo captive and is using him as a test subject of what seems to be a new way of wiping one’s memories.  It seems in this sense, it is wiping not only his memories, but words as well.” Angela said, her tone perfectly professional, but the way she held the clipboard in her hands made it aware how truly angry she was-- The thing was damn near close to breaking.

“Memories, words, what in the hell else are they doing to him.” Jack growled under his breath.  Gabriel placed a hand on his husband’s shoulder lightly, squeezing.

“It seems that what they’re using on him, they do not even know the correct dosages.  From what they were speaking of they are presumed to be trying to create a way to either instantly create an amnesia state of mind, making the victim believe they know nothing, or it will truly wipe memories from the victim.” Angela replied.

“Amnesia doesn’t make it where ya’ can’t remember words you’ve known for years.” Jesse snapped, angrily wiping away the wetness on his cheeks, “Or at least no amnesia I’ve ever heard of.  They were having him repeat the words ‘head’ and ‘neck’. Those are things ya’ know when yer a  _ kid _ .  I’m wonderin’ if they’re tryin’ to brainwash him-- Or just fucking remake him.”

The room went silent as that information sank in.  A long moment of complete tense silence passed before Mei stood up, “It doesn’t matter, we’ll get him back before it happens!”

“How?” Lena asked, “We have no idea where they are.”

“Where were these videos found again?” Mei asked, looking to Winston.

“I found it in my files.” The gorilla replied.

“Can we try and backtrace it?  Maybe Athena has  _ some way _ to figure out  _ how _ they got there.  Maybe a  _ glimpse _ of whomever put them there.”

Winston nodded, “I’ll start working on it to see if we can, but I have no promises Mei.  None at all.”

“We just need to start  _ somewhere _ .” She replied.

Jesse stood from his chair with a sigh, “I’ll be outside if any of ya’ need me.”  The occupants of the room watched in a sad silence as the hurting man left. 

“We need to find him…” Lena whispered gently wrapping her arms around herself.  Winston reached over and pulled her into a side hug, 

“We will.” Jack grunted, tapping furiously at the keyboard, “And we’ll do it  _ before _ he forgets us.”

“Before he’s taken from us.” Angela correct, tapping at her own screen.

**Author's Note:**

> *drops hammer*
> 
> Sorry, thought some loudness was needed for that room. ANNNNYWAYS, yee! We've got a cart rollin' down a hill, now I just gotta make sure it doesn't run into a tree and get destroyed.
> 
> Also: Ik computers don't work like that (probably) but hell it's Overwatch, and I don't understand computer lingo. My programmer father has been trying for years xD


End file.
